Ciemność
by imaginebrolin
Summary: Kres monarchii w Narodzie Ognia. Wojownicy Słońca, którzy za wszelką cenę chcą temu zapobiec. Książę Narodu Ognia, który nieświadomie wstępuje na drogę ku Ciemności...
1. PROLOG

_Do Sadzawki można wejść tylko raz w życiu. Aby to uczynić, trzeba być niezwykle silnym, bowiem to, co można tam zobaczyć, czasem szokuje tak, że dotychczasowe życie natychmiast ulega zmianie... Można ujrzeć swoją przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość, jednak nie ma gwarancji, że to, co tam ujrzysz, kiedykolwiek się spełni bądź kiedykolwiek istniało. W życiu dokonujemy różnych wyborów. Niektóre z nich są bardzo ważne i decydujące. Czasem nawet jedno niepotrzebnie wypowiedziane słowo zmienia bieg wydarzeń. Wypowiedziane, albo i nie, bo jeszcze częściej są to słowa, które nigdy nie padły, choć gdyby tak się stało, twoje życie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej..._

Arinda, Strażniczka Sadzawki Projekcji

(Book 7: Two worlds, Chapter 14 - Sadzawka Projekcji)

Cały świat wreszcie odetchnął z ulgą. Wojny ustały, a umarli nie nawiedzali już żywych. Zuko i Katara jeszcze przez wiele lat władali Narodem Ognia, dożywając sędziwego wieku i umierając w przekonaniu, że udało im się osiągnąć to, o co walczyli - świat pełen miłości i pokoju. Kenai został nowym Władcą Ognia, pojął za żonę Sorelę z Nowego Galeanu i razem z nią mądrze władał swym dziedzictwem. Naród Ognia pozostawał w głębokiej przyjaźni z Królestwem Ziemi, którym władali Meiji Feng i Renna, oraz z Biegunami, których królem był Hinni. Nad wszystkim czuwał sam Avatar Aang, uśmiechając się życzliwie do świata, o jakim zawsze marzył.

Wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Albo... Niekoniecznie.

_Ciemność jest szczodra i cierpliwa._

_To ona sieje ziarno okrucieństwa w gruncie sprawiedliwości, ona sączy pogardę we współczucie, ona zatruwa miłość drobinami zwątpienia._

_Ciemność pozwala sobie na cierpliwość, ponieważ najmniejsza kropla deszczu wystarczy, by ziarna te zaczęły kiełkować._

_Deszcz nadejdzie, a ziarna wykiełkują, bowiem ciemność jest dla nich glebą i chmurą nad nimi; czeka wytrwale za gwiazdą, która daje im światło._

_Cierpliwość ciemności jest nieskończona._

_Wcześniej czy później nawet gwiazdy muszą się wypalić._

Matthew Stover

**PROLOG**

Czwórka najbardziej wpływowych ludzi na ziemi siedziała przy okrągłym stole w pałacu Króla Ziemi w Ba Sing Se, mieście, które wciąż dzierżyło tytuł najwspanialszego na świecie. Promienie słońca wpadały przez pokryte mozaiką szyby, tworząc kolorowe refleksy tańczące po marmurowej posadzce.

Avatar Aang uśmiechnął się do swoich towarzyszy, nieco dłużej zatrzymując spojrzenie na Władcy Ognia Zuko. Przyjaciel odwzajemnił uśmiech. Z jego złotych oczu biło ciepło, którego nie potrafiła przyćmić nawet szpecąca blizna na jednym z nich.

- To pierwszy krok na drodze ku zjednoczeniu wszystkich narodów - rzekł Aang, przerywając ciszę. Wziął do ręki pergamin podpisany czteroma nazwiskami i wygładził go z ukontentowaniem. - Będziemy się wspierać, będziemy stanowić jedność, której nie złamie żaden wróg. Będziemy krzewić pokój, miłość i nadzieję. Od dziś bowiem Narody Ognia i Ziemi, Bieguny oraz... - zająknął się i odchrząknął, czując, jak brakuje mu głosu, jednak spokojne spojrzenie Zuko pomogło mu mówić dalej - ... oraz Naród Powietrza, któremu pomożemy się odrodzić i powstać z popiołów, stanowią jedność.

- Niech żyje Unia Czterech Narodów! - wykrzyknął Meiji Feng, Król Ziemi.

- Niech żyje! - pochwycił Zuko.

Hinni, Król Biegunów, pokiwał głową. Na jego ustach pojawił się przelotny uśmiech, nie objął on jednak smutnych oczu.

Aang podszedł do niego, gdy wychodzili juz z komnaty.

- Jesteś teraz Królem Biegunów. To znaczy, że... Chciałem spytać... Czy twój ojciec...

- Tak - odparł szybko Hinni. - Opuścił nas na dobre i nic nie wskazuje na to, że kiedyś wróci. Nie chcę, żeby wracał, dodał w myślach.

Aang nic już nie powiedział. Zapatrzył się w dal, rozmyślając nad tym, co było, i co dopiero miało nastąpić.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Hinni zniknął, a jego miejsce zastąpił Zuko.

- Już niedługo nam się uda, Aang! - powiedział podekscytowany. - Pierwszy krok już za nami. Zjednoczona Republika powoli przestaje już być tylko marzeniem!

- Na to trzeba jeszcze czasu.

- Jak długo będziemy czekać?

- Nie wiem, przyjacielu. Być może to się nie wydarzy za naszego życia.

- Ale przynajmniej mamy plany - uśmiechnął się Zuko.

- Tak - odparł Aang, przywołując w myślach to, do czego dążyli: jeden naród i ludzie wszelkich maści, żyjący pod jednym sztandarem w pokoju i miłości.

Wiedział, że Zjednoczona Republika kiedyś nastanie.

Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

**(więcej na ****www. zutara. blog. pl****)**


	2. Rozdział 1:  Bohaterowie

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

_**BOHATEROWIE**_

Kenai i Hinni wybiegli na lotnisko przy pałacu Władcy Ognia. Stał na nim rząd nowoczesnych, czarnych maszyn latających z czerwonym płomieniem, symbolem Narodu Ognia. Wynaleziono je dopiero niedawno, wcześniej bowiem znano tylko wielkie, ciężkie i pochłaniające zbyt dużo energii sterowce oraz nietrwałe balony latające. Teraz ich miejsce zastąpiły małe i szybkie pojazdy, dzięki którym można było w niebywale krótkim czasie dostać się do dowolnego miejsca na ziemi.

- Ja biorę Płomień 6! - krzyknął Kenai, wskakując do czarnej maszyny.

- No nie! Znowu? - jęknął Hinni, chcąc nie chcąc wpychając się do starszego i nie tak wygodnego Smoka 4. - Mógłbyś mi dać choć raz przelecieć się Płomieniem!

- Może kiedyś - zaśmiał się chłopak, ukazując rząd równych, białych zębów. Nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciela, zasunął dach i wystartował.

- Rebelianci na ósmej - dobiegł go po chwili zniekształcony przez głośnik głos Hinniego.

Książę Narodu Ognia obejrzał się w tamtą stronę i ujrzał to, czego szukali: grupkę antymonarchistów atakujących królewską gwardię.

- Myślałem, że będą trochę dalej. Chętnie polatałbym trochę dłużej - mruknął, obniżając lot. Wtem z głośnika dobiegł go hałas i stek przekleństw z ust Hinniego.

- Trafili mnie! - krzyknął Król Biegunów.

- Nie narzekaj, Hinni! Dzięki nim Smok 4 wreszcie pójdzie na złom! - pocieszył go, lecz równocześnie przestraszył się. Przeklęci rebelianci! Co to za maszyny, z których trafili maszynę Hinniego? Skąd oni brali taką broń?

Smok 4 zaczął płonąć. Kenai przyspieszył, aby pomóc przyjacielowi, lecz ten otworzył dach i zwinnie zeskoczył na ziemię, równocześnie wyjmując miecz z pochwy i natychmiast odparowując cios jednego z buntowników.

- No, to było widowiskowe! Zaczynam podejrzewać, że naprawdę celowo się wystawiłeś, żeby cię trafili! - krzyknął Kenai, lądując i wyskakując z Płomienia 6 równie zwinnie jak przed chwilą Hinni. Tyle, że nie potrzebował miecza.

Wyskoczył w górę i wtedy z jego rąk i nóg posypały się kaskady płomieni. Kule ognia latały wśród rebeliantów, wprowadzając wśród nich popłoch.

- Piorun! Uderz piorunem! - krzyczał Hinni w przerwie miedzy jednym machnięciem miecza a drugim.

- Piorun? Ogniste kule wystarczą! Przecież ten oddział to banda cieniasów!

- Niezła wymówka, Kenai, ale mnie nie oszukasz! A może te twoje gadanie o piorunach to zwykła ściema?

Książę wypuścił dym nozdrzami niczym smok.

- Sam tego chciałeś - odparł i z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach rozłożył ręce tak, jak go uczyła Daso, pozwalając, by energia przepłynęła przez jego ramiona i żołądek, omijając serce. Po chwili bladoniebieski piorun wystrzelił z koniuszków jego palców, uderzając w największą z rebelianckich maszyn. Pozbawieni broni buntownicy rzucili się do ucieczki. Niewielu z nich udało się zbiec - żołnierze Narodu Ognia pochwycili wielu jeńców.

- Brawo! - krzyknął Hinni, ściskając Kenaia i tarmosząc mu czuprynę. - To było niesamowite!

- Ty też byłeś niezły - zrewanżował się chłopak, puszczając doń oko.

Po chwili otoczyli ich żołnierze oraz cywile, którzy powychodzili już ze swych kryjówek. Wszyscy skandowali imiona Kenaia i Hinniego, gratulując im i dziękując za ratunek.

- Jesteście bohaterami! Choćby wszystko się miało zawalić, choćby nawet sam Avatar miał się już nigdy nie odrodzić, wy dwaj zawsze nas uratujecie! - krzyknęła jakaś kobieta trzymająca na rękach swoje dziecko. - Kenai i Hinni!

- Hinni i Kenai!

- Niech żyją!

- Mógłbym słuchać tego bez końca - zaśmiał się Król Biegunów. Nagle mina mu zrzedła. - Cholera! Zebranie Rady! Na śmierć zapomniałem!

Już zaczął biec, lecz nagle zatrzymał się.

- Twój ojciec pewnie chciałby, abyś przyszedł ze mną - powiedział. - W końcu obaj jesteśmy bohaterami. Powinni włączyć cię do Rady.

- Tak długo, jak w Radzie będzie zasiadał mój ojciec, nie zajmę jego miejsca - powiedział Kenai. Postarał się nawet uśmiechnąć, choć w głębi duszy zazdrościł przyjacielowi, że to on należy do Wielkiej Czwórki, decydując o sprawach świata wraz z Avatarem, Meijim i jego ojcem. On w porównaniu z nim był tylko zwykłym pionkiem w tej grze. - Poza tym nie usiedziałbym teraz w jednym miejscu. Ja... - ściszył głos, by nikt prócz Hinniego go nie usłyszał, ale gwar był tak wielki, że nie musiał się tym martwić - Nie widziałem jej już od ośmiu miesięcy.

- Przecież spotykacie się w snach...

- Ale to nie to samo, co naprawdę wziąć ja w ramiona. Co naprawdę ją pocałować - wyszeptał, lekko się rumieniąc. - Lecę na Nowy Galean. Ze Smokiem 4 ta podróż nie potrwa długo. Nazajutrz będę... Tylko nie mów nic moim rodzicom, dobrze? Jakby pytali, to... To powiedz im, że medytuję z Daso i że pod żadnym pozorem nikt nie może nam przeszkadzać, dobrze?

- Daso wie, że jest twoim alibi?

- Wie. Ona wszystko wie - odparł Kenai z uśmiechem.

- Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Daso wie, że szalejesz za Sorelą i że się do niej wymykasz?

- No tak.

- I nie przeszkadza jej to?

- To znaczy?

- Nie udawaj - zaśmiał się Hinni, dając mu kuksańca w bok. - Cały pałac wie, że podkochujesz się w Daso. A jej wydaje się to podobać. Nawet bardzo - dodał znacząco.

Policzki Kenaia pokrył rumieniec.

- Oj, daj spokój! Już z tego wyrosłem - wytłumaczył się pospiesznie. - Zresztą... Tak jest bezpieczniej. Póki wszyscy myślą, że jestem zadurzony w swojej mistrzyni, mogę bez przeszkód spotykać się z Sorelą i nikt niczego nie podejrzewa. Wiesz przecież, że moi rodzice nie byliby zadowoleni, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że wymykam się na Nowy Galean, zamiast siedzieć tutaj i przygotowywać się do roli Władcy Ognia.

- Tak... Przypuśćmy, że ci wierzę - parsknął Król Biegunów.

- Daso jest moją przyjaciółką i ufam jej bezgranicznie. I ona, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie poddaje w wątpliwość każdego mojego słowa - wypalił.

- Już dobrze, dobrze. Ucałuj ode mnie Sorelę. Tylko porządnie.

- Od ciebie to mogę co najwyżej cmoknąć ją w policzek - odparł ze śmiechem. Już nie mógł doczekać się spotkania.

Pomyślał o Daso.

**(więcej na ****www. zutara. blog. pl****)**


End file.
